Programming
What is Programming? Programming applies commands to energy, both in the form of actions and traits. Programming is what keeps all energy shapes and constructs together, what makes them function, and what gives anything made of energy purpose. All energy can be programmed and all energy contains some form of programming, including chakras and the energy system. Programming can be done in multiple ways, and energy or constructs can have multiple kinds of programming used to better affect their functionality. If not programmed carefully, the different forms of programming can conflict, causing the construct or energy to behave other than what was originally intended. Programming is in itself an ability and a form of practice, the more complex the programming of a construct the more functionality it can provide to the creator. Programming a construct is done by imbuing the construct with your intent, there are multiple methods for this, but all of them rely on some form of energy perception. Command Line Programming Command line programming is the most common form of programming. This is done by creating a set of instructions on how the energy should behave, and telling the energy you are programming with the mind voice how it will function. Assigning a series of commands with intent creates a set of boundaries for the construct, limiting its function to only what is programmed within the set of commands. Command line programming can be very basic, such as giving a shield the command of "protect me from everything" and letting your subconscious mind fill in the blanks for the rest of the programming. Complex command line programming can allow a construct to have a higher functionality, such as giving a shield the lines "protect me from everything" and "let my thoughtform through when they are around" which will keep the shield from blocking the thoughtform from reaching the creator. This type of programming is best for simple static constructs that have less than a dozen functions. Visualization Programming Visualization-based programming uses perception to visualize the resulting construct before and during creation. This method relies on using visual notes to program the energy of the construct, such as visualizing the energy as a liquid or solid, metal or acid. This helps imbue the energy with different aspects while creating the construct, and by visualizing what its form will look like with a rough idea of how the parts of the construct will function when completed. Visualization programming is very effective in its own right for more complicated tasks, visualizing each individual component of a construct and what it should do and how it functions, and how it all fits together. This allows for more complexity than command line with a slight bit more flexibility in how many functions the construct can preform. Visualization programming can be used to visualize a psiball that has a library of information inside of it, many different books and different papers full of information with a button on the side. When the button is pressed and the creator is thinking of a specific piece of information, that information will come to his mind easily. This form of programming is better for more complex tasks than command line. Tactile ProgrammingProgramming The creator uses energy to feel the shape take form, and gives the construct attributes as it forms, such as the feeling of brick, stone, fire, or ice. This is more dynamic than visualization programming, and is best used in tandem with other forms of programming to create the most desired effect. Tactile programming lets the subconscious fill in the blanks on how the programming interacts with the energy of the construct which makes it a very dynamic programming style. This allows the construct slight dynamic control over how it will process the programmed outcome. Tactile-based programming uses the sense of feel to program constructs or energy similarly to visualization programming uses sight. This method relies on literally "feeling" the energy, shaping it into the form desired like clay, along with feeling what the effects of the construct will have. By feeling what each part of the construct will do and how it will function individually, without giving an exact set of commands or limiting the construct based on perception, this helps to imbue the energy with different aspects while creating the construct. One example of tactile programming is feeling a liquid energy that flows easily and quickly, but reacts negatively when it comes into contact with negative intent, such as bubbling hot and burning. This can be used both for offensive or defensive protection. This article is a community shared article between Psi.Wikia.com and PsychicStudents.com See Also * Psi ball * Constructs * Shielding * Energy Manipulation * Visualization Category:Energy Category:All Abilities